vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Knuckles the Echidna (Archie Pre-Genesis Wave)
|-|Knuckles= |-|Hyper Knuckles= |-|Chaos Knuckles= Powers and Stats Tier: 4-A | Unknown | Unknown, but possibly High 2-A. Name: Knuckles the Echidna Origin: Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comics series) Gender: '''Male '''Age: 17 Classification: '''Genetically enhanced Mobian Echidna, Guardian of the Master Emerald '''Powers and Abilities: Super strength, super speed, super durability, gliding, burrowing, enhanced hearing, martial arts, an intrinsic link to the Chaos Force, which grants him various powers such as reality warping, teleportation. chaos energy attacks, invulnerability | All of the previous abilities on a massively enhanced scale, a greater link to the Chaos Force which allows him to use his powers more effectively, | 'A direct and powerful link to the Chaos Force, allowing him to use his abilities to the fullest, constantly rising power (his power increases exponentially with each passing moment), can bridge the gulf between time and space, atom manipulation, creatio ex nihilo, regeneration, time manipulation' Weaknesses: Has trouble accessing the full extent of the powers available to him | None notable ''| '''His powers are unstable, and he has difficulty controlling them, to the point that he has hurt himself using his powers before' Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System Level (roughly equal to Sonic and has clashed with him several times) | Unknown (stalemated Super Sonic) | Unknown, but might have been a 5-dimensional being, which would place him at High Multiverse Level+. Speed: Unknown travel speed, MFTL+ reactions and combat speed (Can fight toe-to-toe with Sonic) | MFTL+''' (Nearly as swift as Super Sonic)'' | Unknown, but possibly Immeasurable Lifting Strength: At least Class G (lifted an entire power plant while underwater) | Unknown | Unknown, possibly Immeasurable Striking Strength: Class XPJ '| ''Unknown | Unknown, possibly '''Multiverse Level+ Durability: Multi-Solar System Level+, possibly Universe Level+ (more durable than Sonic) | '''''Unknown | Unknown, possibly High Multiverse Level+ Range: 'Extended human melee range normally, much higher with Chaos Energy blasts | ''Unknown | Unknown, possibly '''Multiversal+ Stamina: 'Extremely high (can fight with Sonic and other characters without getting fatigued) | Likely Limitless | ''Godlike, but can become tired if he uses his powers too much''' Intelligence: '''Extremely high due to genetic enhancement (at only three years old, he was doing math at a high school-college level, also quickly picked on other vital subjects he would need to be guardian such as history, geography and science) '''Standard Equipment: '''None notable '''Key: Base | Hyper Knuckles | Chaos Knuckles Notes: There are two schools of interpretation about Master Mogul. He was only explicitly shown destroying single universal spacetime continuums, one at a time, but on the other hand the versions of Tails from different timelines were apparently stated to come from different "multi-verses". It is extremely unclear whether "multi-verse" zones are to be interpreted as "zones within a multiverse" or as entire multiverses. However, when Mogul was defeated by Tails, only a single multiverse was mentioned, here by using the proper spelling of the word. Since most of the other high-level characters are scaled from him, this places them at unknown ratings as well. In addition, for the moment these pages only cover the pre-reboot Archie Comics continuity. In the post-reboot continuity, the characters will eventually forget everything that happened before until nothing remains. Category:Characters Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Comic Characters Category:Animals Category:Hero Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Time Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Sega Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1